


It Began With A Smile

by LittleMightXO



Series: It Began With A Smile [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alone, Childhood, Chocobos, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fall of Insomnia, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Longing, Love, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, School, Slice of Life, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chocobo ranch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: 'His eyes were as blue as the brightest sky''There were those eyes again''Your smile changed my whole outlook on life'The reader and Prompto met in middle school, for them to cross paths repeatedly. Is it fate or just a mere coincidence?





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, alright!  
> So... I really didn't want to start another reader story until after I was done with Amnesia...but meh.  
> Gives me the option to work on whatever instead of focusing all my energy on one story amirite?  
> I've also decided to make this story much more light hearted than the other stuff i've been writing. Its been making me depressed :P  
> Anyways I hope you darlings will like this. I have a great plans for this series! ^_^
> 
> Prompto is so sweet it gives me a toothache <3

The sky was cloudless as the sun beamed down over the rambunctious students running about the square. It was rightfully lunch time and you were sitting under one of the blooming trees eating your sandwich with your flock of friends. Truth be told they weren't really your true friends, just some girls you hung out during school hours; preferring to not be crowded so much by fake people. That was right, even at middle school level plastics existed; you just so happening to be labeled as one. They continued their rambling about the latest fashion trends and the latest news about Lady Luna and the prince. They swooned, as they gawked at him in the far distance. He was the prince of school-literally. However the person who truly caught your eye was the sweet blonde kid that wobbled his lonesome self to one of the atrium's tables, with a camera at hand. As the months passed by you were interested in who he was. He was cute for someone as chubby as him and his eyes shined brighter than the bluest skies you've ever seen. Plus there was a certain brightness to his smile, whenever he did smile that is. It seemed that he always so entranced with that device.  
Wherever the boy went he always carried his small digital camera; noticing he liked to take the pictures of the setting sun-walking home one day. Or even small creatures. Anything that had life or beauty, he was always there to capture it. Another thing you admired about him was how calm and peaceful he looked. Like there was no mayhem in the world, cool and collected; the way you wish you always felt. A pit in your stomach suddenly felt heavy though. Despite how calm he looked on the outside people still set their prying on the boy. He was heavier yes, but it bared them no right to stare with judging eyes. “God, why do you keep staring at that kid like that? He is so fat. You can do better than that.” One of the girls whispered.  
“No kidding y/n. Besides I hear he has no parents that live with him. I honestly couldn't be with someone who would mope about that all the time.” Another snickered, the girls continued their gossip. Their snarky attitudes made you want to turn around and really give them something to talk about.  
Then that anger rapidly increased as a group of bullies decided to change that peace of mind he had. Making more students stop what they were doing to tease the guy. With no clue what they were saying, but you could gander a wild guess because next thing you knew it he was pushed to the ground with the camera ripped from his firm grasp. Fear stricken in his eyes. You sighed, no one deserved to look that desperate especially something that was precious to them torn from their shaking hands. In one swoop you gather your belongings, sticking them in your tote bag and head to the bullies. There was three, the taller one seemed to be their leader all the while the others stood behind him egging him on. As you got closer you heard their mocking voices. “Look, he is taking progress of his gross attempt to loose that fat of his.” They laughed until they saw you march your way over there. All honest you were nervous, but as people watched and whispered they chose not to do a single thing. An unexpected loud volume boomed from your voice.  
“Hey, why won't you give this kid his shit back?!” You yelled stepping in front of the guy holding your hand out.  
“Or what? You're going to cry too?” They laughed. You watched the kids around you just whispering without saying a word.  
“Sweetie, I don't think you realize what sort of crap you're stirring up. Now nicely hand me the camera or I'll force it out of your hands.” You glared. Brushing off the anxiety and fueling that fire in your gut.  
His followers patronized you laughing at your short stature compared to the bullies.  
“Try me, sweetie.” He mocked. Without a second thought you swiftly pulled your hand up grasping his balls to earn and immediate squeak.  
“Again, hand me the god damn camera or I'll squeeze. You pathetic little bitch.” He fell down to your level handing you the silver camera.  
“God your fucking crazy!” He ran off in a slight limp. Laughing as you held the camera triumphantly. Little did you realize the scared boy scampered off with the rest of his items. Sighing you followed the eyes of the rest of the students. Their need to gossip was still floating between the air of the atrium. 

It was nearing the end of lunch time as you finally found the boy slouched on one of the benches in front of the school. Standing in front of him you held the camera out to him “I believe this is yours.” You smiled making the boys eyes widen with excitement. He really truly adorable, you couldn't help but admire his pure soul. The barely noticeable freckles were dusted over with a light pink.  
“Th...thank you so much!” He stumbled placing the electronic in his bag. Sheepishly looking down you just smiled staring at the dirt under your feet.  
“Y/n... My name is y/n l/n” You looked up again to see a shine of crystal blues staring at you for just a split moment. Pink dusted your face as he held your gaze.  
“Oh...mine is Prompto.” He sat back down, the two of you awkwardly sitting in silence. Thankfully the school bell rang ending the hour lunch break.  
“Well its good to meet you Prompto.” Getting up you walked away....Sadly that was the last word he had heard from you. Until many years later.

 

PRESENT DAY

There was no doubt, it was a scorcher and a half. You had slipped on a pair of your favourite coverall shorts and a tank top underneath, working diligently tending to the chocobos. The heat of the day was making you sweat, making the desire of jumping in to chocobo water even more tempting. You carried the Grysal greens to the troughs for the bird's feeding time. Your arms Shaking, struggling to dump the buckets in you managed to pour them over the ground more than in the tropes but the yellow feather cuties didn't seem to mind.  
“Kweh!” They cooed in excitement brushing their faces against yours happily before digging into their food. Soon after grabbing the hose to fill up their water, it was hot out. They're going to need it. It wasn't much time later until Wiz had come out with a snack and a bottle of water which you took gratefully through the holes of the fence,, sitting on top of the ledge. You wiped the beading sweat off your forehead before pull your h/l strands into a simple knot before continuing your work. It has been a few months after the fall of Insomnia, crushing your perfect world around you. One day you woke up and everything and everyone you ever loved passed away. You managed to get away with the clothes on your bag and the belongings you had in your backpack, a photo album, some money and jacket. Drenched in sweat, blood and rain Wiz found you on the side of the road part way to the Galdin Quay. How you managed to get that far, it was a damn right miracle.  
Anyways, the middle aged man couldn't leave you there only mere minutes away from a dreadful fate. So he took you in and was sure you were well on your way. However with no where to go he gave you work here at the ranch. Feeding, brushing, cleaning and all around tending to the Chocobos, in turn for the clothing on your back, food in your tummy, roof over your head and of course a little bit of spending money. Hard labour wasn't your first choice but it was definitely something.  
As the day carried on so did the sun, relentless. You hated the heat, especially with all the extra labour work for the day. Taking care of the Sweet birds was never what it all really ought to be. Nevertheless it was definitely worth every second.  
Pulling through the mother birds feather the brush soothing her every fibre. She was soon to give birth to a new baby, it was the first pregnancy in ages. It had both you and the old man thrilled as a can be. A sudden roaring of an engine disturbed the peace which finally filled the air. A black car, slick and a beautiful pulled into the parking spot at the edge of the driveway. You peaked over to see what were city boys. Sadly it was your time to tend to your new guests, seeing as Wiz stepped out for a while. Heading to Lestallum for the night. “Man! I can't wait to ride one!” One piped up, a sweet voice it sounded like. You hid behind the mother taking deep breaths, they must be from Insomnia. Just look at that car. Your heart thudded against your chest, seeing more than one person at a time killed you. They gave you anxiety as of late and you were alone; and to hell you'd turn back customers. The chattering continued once they made their way to the desk. Of course no one being there.  
“Hey anybody here?” Taking a deep breath you peeped from the chocobo. She nudged you roughly pushing you forward.  
“Yeah, sorry. I was a little busy and sadly I am the only tending to the chocobos so if...”  
Then you stopped dead centre in mid sentence, you couldn't believe who this group was.  
“Y/N?...”


	2. The Night That Almost Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader reflects on a night where she has seen Prompto after years out of Insomnia.  
> Deciding to flirt with the stranger she realizes its the boy she has been infatuated with since middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those showing the love, thank you so much!  
> I can't help but write about this sweet sweet boy! <3  
> Anyways this chapter is a little sloppy and short but I do hope you still like it!

3 YEARS AGO

A plain white wall supported his weight leaning against it with a heavy sigh. Rhythmic beats bounced off the walls of the apartment, his favorite tracks were being played but that didn't even lift his spirits. The years he spent working on his physic worked to give him enough confidence to befriend the prince. However when it came to girls he was a wreck. Nursing the beer in his delicate hands he scrolled though his photos before opening the lens to take more pictures of the crowd. “Hey man,” A strong hand forced against his shoulder. Startling him off guard and a flash blinked by accident.   
He groaned “Hey Gladiolus.” His big blues staring at him with a sorrowed look.  
“Whats got you in the dumps?” An arm coasted around his shoulders pulling him closely. He reeked of whisky. He had been drinking heavily already.  
“Nothing really,” He lied shying away. Gladio looked far off into the distance, a girl he had been romancing earlier called him over. Letting a loud sigh he went back to drinking his drink until a small gap opened in the dancing crowd and bright y/n eyes broke through it, a sly smile etched the corner of your red lips. Pink dusting his face as he looked away pretending not to notice. 'come on dude, work with me.' 

You made you presence known, standing next to him trying watch him scroll through pictures. On a camera that seemed to be worth lots. “Whatcha doin?” You pried smiling idly up at him. Clearing his throat he tried to speak but nothing came out. Instead you held his gaze down at you before you broke the awkward silence. “Hey...why do you look so familiar?” Truth be told he seemed familiar. His hair fell straight around is narrow face, the freckles fell noticeably under his eyes and it was those eyes again.  
“I don't know, you tell me.” He spoke still holding his gaze. You studied his face carefully before your face softened and what looked to be a blush crept to your rosy cheeks  
“Prompto?” Eyes of fierce determination and love was clear through your e/c orbs. 'she knows who I am?' “I... i haven't seen you since middle school.”   
Your heart rate picked up the moment you figured out who you were speaking to. This time it was Prompto staring at you, in attempt to study your face. He gave you a pleading look scratching the back of his head.  
'of course he doesn't remember' you rolled your eyes before telling him.  
“Back in middle school you were being bullied by a group of guys. They stole your camera mocking you before I put them in their place.” Again the blonde stared, until it finally clicked.  
“Y/n l/n?”  
“The one and only.” You winked before pushing him over and hugging him strongly catching him off guard. He was slim in your arms but his body was so hard, he really did change the way he looks. Releasing him from your grasp you looked up. He was blown away. With a light giggle you spoke “Lets take this somewhere else, so we can actually catch up. Yeah?” You didn't have to ask him twice. The two of you headed to the kitchen, Prompto grabbing a case of beers where Gladio (who was covered in women) gaving him a thumbs up before leaving through the escape door to the roof. The faint sound of the music was heard from underneath your feet and the noise of laughter continued to boom.   
Stars were faint due to the barrier that protected the city but the view of the sparkling lights that were lower than the building easily made up for it. However the moon seemed big, huge in fact. It felt like it was so close you could touch it. You and Prompto cracked open your beers before taking a sigh in unison. Catching it you laughed.  
“You know y/n, it was rude to leave me wondering whatever happened to you.” He leaned against the brick siding staring down to his hands that both grasped the beer tightly. You only shivered at the sound of your name rolling him his joyous tune. Honestly you barely knew this guy, but after all the years you spent gawking at him and then leaving to only think about him when you left. Here you were again staring stupidly at this God of a guy who has the confidence of a 12 year old boy.   
“I moved the next day. My dad got a job offer in Altissa and took the opportunity without a second thought. But after that we moved after I finished my grade 11 year and so I'm finishing grade 12 here. That is why I'm at this amazing stag party.” You monotonously expressed before chugging the rest of your drink. “At least one good thing came out of coming to this party though.” To be fair you were also sad to leave, you had less of a chance to make friends in Altissa than you did in Insomnia. “Looks like you're part of the cool kids now huh? I see you walking around with the prince all the time.” Shyly you looked up, Prompto staring at you. Blue eyes that lit up skies made you melt instantly. Was he staring at you this whole time? He didn't say single word just a simple squeak of a 'yes' sputtered out. The breeze picked up causing a light shiver brush your skin. Then a sudden weight of an arm snaked around your slender shoulders and a welcoming warmth flooded through your body. Your face was probably as red as a tomato, thanking the gods there wasn't much light.   
The night began to pass by as the two of you shared stories. Prompto had been more interested in Altissa expressing how badly he wanted to see it. He was also offered a job after school to become a part of the princes crowns guard, knowingly that one day he could go see the radiant city itself. The two of you had finished off the case and were now staring dazed, beyond the view at the very far off mountains that spread far from the city. “Soon, I'll be able to all over the place. See everything I've always read about and so much more after that.” Your head rested comfortably on his chest listening to his heart beat as it matched yours. Fast and hard...was he as nervous as you? A sudden pressure knitted through your h/l strands before it traced to the right side of your face before being pulled into a more than welcomed kiss. You melted instantly into him. His lips were soft even though you could tell he'd been chewing on them all night. Re positioning yourself he was now leaning against the brick with the blondes hands resting at the small of your back, tangled in a lengthy kiss. His tongue gliding along your bottom lip, you opened up enough to go into a dance with his wet muscle, searching every nook and cranky of your mouth. Memorizing your taste. Moaning lightly you brushed your finger tips through his silky locks before feeling his shoulders and the plains of his pecks. To your disbelief he was heavenly, letting your hands glided further down his torso stopping at the buckle ;slowly undoing its hold . Feather light hands fell further then your back grabbing generously at your rear, you let a delicious moan. Prompto craving more. A hand was about to slide up your shirt when a loud voice called up your name. Only to break the kiss. “One moment.” Going back to kissing him again.   
“y/n, your sister is here to pick you up.” A deep voice rumbled from behind you. “and Noct. You owe me some big bucks.”  
“I believe, it is I who wins this wager.” Another unfamiliar voice spoke behind you. Looking behind you to see the prince standing with two other guys which you assumed were Prompto's other friends. “You bet Prompto would “go all the way”, however I said they would go as far as making out and groping.” A cocky smirked lined his mouth.  
“Damn it...” Whispering under your breath. But you couldn't detach yourself. Suddenly Gladio walked your way scooping you up over his shoulder like it was nothing.   
“Sorry dude but the girl has to go” You were wriggling around, without realizing you were as drunk as could be, giggling on your way.   
“Put me down!” You whined, hitting him on his back. Obviously not having an impact on him.  
“Not a chance.” Squirming he only held on tighter. But you continued to resist as people stared at you.  
Prompto and the prince followed him before you were placed into the idling car.   
“Thanks Gladio, I owe you big time.” Your sister waved at the charming behemoth before speeding off.  
“I didn't get her number....”  
.............................  
PRESENT

“Oh my God...” You stared, more so surprised than anything. Speechless, your staring brought an awkward silence in your now shrinking space. The anxiety meter rising with your face feeling hotter than the sun's rays.  
“Well I'll be” Gladio snorted placing a large hand on your shoulder. “You're that girl that almost hooked up with Prompto. Aren't you?” Your eyes wandered to Prompto's then back to Gladio's.(It was beyond you that he specifically remembered you after all this time) You have never felt so embarrassed. It wasn't like you haven't thought about that night on occasion. About the way you felt and the possible sex that happened. However now the living breathing tail feathered cutie stood there in front of you with that signature nervous smile he had.  
“I... wouldn't say that.” He tried to speak up, but his nerves took the best of him.  
“Well this couldn't get anymore awkward.” Noctis yawned slouching in one of the chairs.  
“Indeed...” Ignis spoke joining him quietly before the subject was changed immediately.  
:Anyways... I was wondering if we could ride the chocobos.” Just like that he changed the subject. You almost shielded your eyes. The guy was brighter and sunnier than the damned sun. Ignoring the case you cleared your throat.  
“Actually, that won't be possible.” Crossing your arms you continued. “We've been avoiding any rentals for some time since Dead-eye has been wallowing around the area lately. The chocobos are already stressed enough, I don't know how they would react with anybody riding them.” You gave them a look of stress until Prompto spoke up.  
“Well...what if we hunted it for you?” His eyes lit up, pretty much bouncing.   
You caught everyone's attention with a sonorous laugh. “You? You four? Kill a giant ass behemoth. Oh you have got to big kidding me.” You snorted, wiping a tear from your eye. The four boys stared with a serious look. “Wait, you're not kidding?”  
“I mean why not? We can take that thing down easily.” The prince shrugged before picking up the flyer with the hunt on it.  
“It'll be troublesome. But I don't see why we would be incapable.” The others nodded. Shrugging your shoulders you took the offer.  
“Sure, do what you want. I'll give you guys all the chocobo love you can get. That's if you come back alive.” Winking at Prompto a light pink dusted over his cheeks.   
“Then I suggest we leave immediately if we want to get back by nighttime.” Ignis stood up. Basically hearing Noctis stomach rumble you suggested lunch. The four gratefully taking the offer. 

You sauntered inside the house before looking back to see the same beautiful blues staring back at you. He hasn't changed a bit.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four boys go out to save the day and destroy Dead-Eye. However, certain events begin to reveal a power that had the boys ponder in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I haven't really been writing much but blame the heat from lack of sleep. In turn making me too exhausted to write. I hope this turned out as well as I think it did. This part is sort of sappy, but I can't help but write Prompto with some fluff. I just love him so much! <3
> 
> Anyways please let me know what you think. I hope you think it turned out fine!

“Man, I can't believe its Y/N of all people.” The blonde slouched into the lawn chair feet outstretched on the table.   
“Indeed, and it seems she's matured even more since then.” Ignis spoke looking at Prompto with disapproval. He whined setting his feet back down.  
“She was also wasted.” Gladio laughed. Arms across his chest. 

As the four boys waited outside patiently for their meals, you were whisking away putting together their sandwiches humming a melodious tune. A black apron hung from your neck and was tied lightly around your waist. You cut the last pieces of the tomatoes before placing them as the last item on the bread. “There, that should be good!” Clapping your hands together you fit the four small plates on a tray bringing it outside. Your eyes immediately met the boys' gazes, looks of gratitude laid plainly on their faces; definitely making you felt like the hero.   
“Finally, fooood!” Noctis grumbled as you handed him a plate. A quick snap and an overwhelming flash stunned you, losing all sight for just a quick second. “Dude! What the hell?” Noctis shot Prompto a glare as you shielded your eyes.  
“Oops... the flash was still on...” His freckles were dusted over by a light pink letting out a nervous laugh. “Lunch looks great y/n!”  
“Indeed it does” Even Ignis had a look of relief once the plate was set in front of him.   
“Dig in you guys, you have a long day ahead of you all.” Sighing you looked at the group munching away. You settled back down inside pulling the apron off your neck and setting it on a hanger. You peered out the screen door to the chocobos resting well in their wings and food and water still filled to the brim. It was time for you to kick your feet up and enjoy the rest of your day. Easy days like this didn't come often, but when they did you spent them in the blistering sun in cut offs and a bikini top soaking in the sun's rays and the light breeze to cool off the burn. You grabbed a book and took out the lounge chair to set near the chocobo stable, the guys must have left already. Pulling your sun glasses over your eyes you place the earbuds in your ears before flipping open your book to the chapter you were on. It was quaint and relaxing, you never took the time fore granted. 

...........................

“Hey isn't he that guy you almost slept with at stag?” Your friend pulled her hair up, readying herself to run the torturous laps your gym teacher assigned.   
You looked up to see the boys in the far off field stretching, Prompto standing idly beside his best friend, the prince. Sighing you thought about asking him out, but you were straight up too embarrassed.”Oh my God, just ask him out already.” Shoving you forward your laps begun under the melting heat of Insomnia. That was one thing you missed about Altissa, it was hot but the constant breezes being near the water helped keeping you comfortably cool. As your thoughts ran with you, you felt a sudden pair of eyes glance over your way. Shooting your head in the direction you saw Noctis and Prompto both looking your way. He had waved but for you to act like you have seen nothing and carried on. Finally, drenched in sweat and leaned over in a gasp for breath the heat was getting to you. You pulled the loose shirt in a knot giving you a light crop top, hopefully to give you relief from the heat. The rest of your gym class had you dragging your ass, you had much rather spend it bathing in it than running in it.   
Everyday in school had you too scared to talk to the boy. If he wanted to talk to you, he would have already right?  
“Dude, stop staring and just ask her out already.” He stared at you as you sat up front jotting down the notes your math teacher wrote. Focused in class for once Prompto's eyes on wondered of your body and the bare legs revealed from your short skirt. “Seriously.” Noctis whispered as he nodded you way.   
“She was drunk dude, she probably doesn't remember a thing.” Letting out a frustrated sigh he followed suit writing out the notes, ignoring any plead you secretly had.

.......................................  
The time slipped past you before you felt the cool rain drops land on your bare skin, your book rested open on your face. “Shit, I fell asleep.” The sun washing away with dark clouds casting along the sky. It was calling for a storm. Thankfully so, given the nasty heat that you've had the past week. You brought your things in before going back out to fix the overhang for the shelter for the chocobos outside. Looking out to the far distance of the grove the guys weren't back, you prayed for their safety.   
It began to poor and the stars and moon claimed the night, the boys weren't back yet. You set the window closed and set aside some fresh towels for them if they made it back alive. Worry began to ensue, hoping the night didn't claim their fate. The daemons would be out now, who knows what they would run into. Unless Dead-Eye got them before the fiends could even do so. Not even THE prince couldn't bring an end to the raging behemoth. Keeping your gaze out to the forest path wringing your nervous hands in front of you, several faint lights started rushing their way to the ranch once more, solace eased over your troubled mind. Wait... there were only three lights, what happened to the other? You counted one, two, three bodies. Where was one of the others? You ran outside in a panic having you a better look to the bodies hastening to the house. Prompto was dangling in Gladio's arms, motionless.   
Horror written on your face, you had to do something “Quickly! Inside!” There was no hesitation. “Here, on the couch!” You laid a blanket over the cushions before Gladio placed him gently back down. “Jesus, what the hell happened?” You pulled out the medical kit from underneath the kitchen sink, washing your hands quickly before grabbing a towel from the stack. Ripping open his shirt, you blushed. Gawking at the fit, slender stature for just a moment before taking action. A deep wound laid across his torso along with a few minor deep cuts up his chest, and his biceps. Your main focus being the gushing wound in his side.   
“Prompto had decided to run a head of us, eager to get back. Before we managed to catch up he was on the ground have to death surrounded by goblins.”   
“Fucking idiot.” You spoke under your breath. Cleaning up the wound, asking Gladio to keep the pressure tight on the gash until he was ready to be fixed up.   
“What exactly do you plan on doing.” You looked up at Ignis. The whole time you were mentally preparing yourself studying his body carefully.  
“Some white magic, this should be able to fix this deep wound better than any potion or curative. Its been a while, but it should do the trick. I need you to hold him down.” Prompto was still conscious which was a good sign. Barely but his eyes were slighted open, enough to see the shine in his eyes slowly fade... his body must be in shock, “Before the fall I studied heavily on magic on the side of getting my PhD in medical....” You took a breathe. “This is going to hurt, a lot...” A light glow emitted from your hands as you whispered enchantments. Everyone watched the muscle and skin stitch together with Prompto nearly screaming in pain. You felt the energy flow through you but quickly tiring you out. Not only was the exhaustion about to claim you but the aura began to literally bruise you. The pain beginning to sear through your own body. You stopped before passing out. “Th...that should...do.” You let out a large breath. Breaking the heavy tiredness, before cleaning and patching up the rest of his wounds along with dressing the still noticeable gash.   
“Well, that was something else.” Gladio breathed. Everyone looked exasperated, but mostly in relief.   
“No kidding, thank you y/n” Noctis smiled lightly looking down at his now resting friend.  
“Its nothing really” Washing your hands. “You're all welcome to take turns in the shower and take shelter in the caravan tonight. If you will, bring him up to the spare bedroom so I can keep an eye on him for the night and see how all his wounds heal. Chances are he won't be well until the day after tomorrow. I managed to heal most of it but the wound was severe enough to cause infection. I want to be sure it doesn't get any worse. Doctors orders.” You spoke handing them towels. You were given most of their clothes to clean once Ignis had come back with their change of clothes.  
“I thank you deeply for your hospitality.” You sat with Gladio and Ignis in the sitting area with cups of ebony in front of them. To be frank you were a little shy, the two men sat casually in their comfy clothes, just muscle shirts and sweats. Something that you didn't get to see very often. Light pink crossed your face.  
“I...its nothing really... You guys did kill dead-eye. That's more than enough.” Sitting up you pulled out a box, with gill in it hand it to Ignis. “Its the reward for killing the beast.”   
He smiled with thanks and the three of you were immersed in conversation. Once they heard the shower turn off they asked that you were sure Noctis was to join them in the caravan before they retired. You took the chance to wash up quickly and changing into fresh clothes, a sweater shirt and shorts. Before heading down the stairs you peeked into the room where you place Prompto to rest, casting an easy sleeping spell to be sure he rested.   
“That was impressive...” Noctis spoke sitting on the love seat. “Where did you study? I swear I've seen that magic else where.” You took your steps on the case, deep blue glaring into your center.  
“I told you before... I.”  
“That's bull, the only magic I saw like that was from the Oracle herself. So do you want to tell me again?” You sighed and shook your head, admitting your defeat.   
“After Graduation I moved to Tenebrae to learn magic of all kinds. White and time magic specifically. I was able to learn a few things under Luna's care after getting an offer. You're a lucky man Prince Noctis.” You smiled graciously before placing a hand on his shoulder. You turned to the kitchen to fill the kettle up. “Your friends retired to bed.” Placing the tea bag in the mug you watched him get up heading for the door. He went to reach for the door knob but then stopped.   
“Prompto really likes you, you know. You should give him and yourself a chance.” A small smile etched the corner of his handsome face before heading out through the rain.   
The rain poured harder than earlier before, you had cracked open the window to let the smell of rust and blood to air out of the room. The smell of fresh rain devoured your senses though, leaving you relaxed after all of the stress from the previous events. With the kettle beginning to steam you flicked the burner off pouring the hot water into the milk, honey and tea leaves in your cup, what the stream circle upwards. It was a while since you used any sort of magic so it ended up taking a lot out of you. But the restorative leaves should leave you refreshed. You were just thankful that Prompto was alive and well, resting deeply. You continued on with the rest of your time off. It was nearing 11pm but you wouldn't have to be awake until later, one of the other girls was coming up to give you the day off. You sat in the living room once more and the scent of the boys still lingered in the air, it was so different to the lingering smells you were use to. Usually it was the smell of sweat mixed with your own body wash. But no... it was the smell of men, three very handsome men. The thought rushed the blood to your face. It has been months since you've been around guys your age, you were probably so awkward around them. However shaking your thoughts you pulled out a photo album from under the coffee table, opening to the first page. A smile instantly lit up as you pull out the first stack of pictures. Looking at the family in front of your eyes you took your first sip from the steaming liquid warming up your body up instantly. It was a picture of your whole family, it was the day you were born and your mother looked so worn out but she seemed so blessed as she looked at you. Even after all the trouble your mother looked at you with such a caring expression, she always seemed so happy. Your brother was only 4 years old then but he looked so excited to see you sitting on the bed with your exhausted mother and your father had arms wrapped around every single one of you. Continuing to pull through the pictures in reflection of so many memories the sincere smile you had soon erode from you burning face, tears pouring from your face. You body trembled only slightly as you placed the stacks of photos next to you. You tried to sip from your cup, hoping the mixture would sooth your soul, but alas it did not work and you succumbed to an emphatic sob. With your faced buried into your hands the tears pooled in the cup only burning your eyes more. It was painful, as you saw the faint, dead bodies of your entire family and yet you got away from the explosion with only a few burns. You tried restoring your parents, but your magic still proved to be too weak and you mother's lifeless body laid limp. Her smile still showed in the corner of her lips.   
“Why...” You whispered looking into the ring that you took from your mothers calloused fingers.   
“Y/n?” A soft hurting voice peeped from the opposite corner of the room. “Is everything... okay?” Quickly you wiped away the hot tears, clearing your vision up to see a concern stricken Prompto. You swallowed back the whimpers, to only speak with confusion and anger.  
“Why...how the hell are you awake... I cast you to sleep...” There was no answer as he slowly shifted his body across the room and took a seat next to you. “I don't...”  
He looked at the photos next to you and picked them up, “You're mother... she...”  
“She passed away from one of the explosions that hit the city,” You spoke softly. You were surprised to be responsive, but it could have been the kind gesture that the blonde had offered, gratefully you took his presence in. He made you feel... better. His aura was something you've never felt before. It was genuine and loving. A hand was placed on the hands that were folded in you lap. The two of you sat in a deafening silence until he spoke.  
“The fall, took away a lot from us all.” You looked up, he felt your pain. His eyes said it all. However, what happened next threw you into overdrive when he pulled you into an embrace. Your heart screamed as your body came into contact, and although Prompto winced at the burning wound he dared not to let you go. It was sweet, so comforting that you melted into his arms, nuzzling into his chest. The smell of blood and his natural citrus smell filled your nostrils, something all too welcoming. He was warm and it was like every problem disappeared as he held you there for moments until a familiar move was made. An index finger cradled your chin as he lifted your head to kiss him gently on the lips. A familiar feeling that had you internally screaming. His lips were still so soft and they trembled, so nervous to your touch but the warmth was so welcoming you just dwindled from his kiss. Suddenly the pressure was released and you stared into a pair of sparkling blues and a light pink dusted his cheeks.   
“I waited a long time to kiss you like that.” You held your fingers to your lips as you felt your face heat up. Your mind was blank until you looked down the rippling muscles of Prompto's prefect body, you saw the wrapped up wound.  
“The hell are you doing out of bed!” You glared, taking the day dreaming man out of his thoughts.  
“Well... when I woke up feeling nearly better than ever, I heard you crying...” Sorry was written in his sad beading eyes. In an instant you alleviated the anger in your face and tone and sighed.   
“You should be resting you know... That wound still won't be better for the next couple of days.” You looked away sheepishly. “Now off to bed would ya?” You sat of from the couch for the blonde to watch your butt wiggle away in your shorts.   
“Okay.... mom.” He emphasized the 'mom' hiding the growing erection in his pants. 'What the hell man?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the love and support! <3


	4. Shut Up & Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off none like any other. Its the day after Prompto's inccident and its all happening all so damn quickly. The reader and the group spend a little time out and about, in a secret haven that is not even mapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for some time and i'm sorry lol  
> I have been faced writers block something fierce but I think its back. Like I've had this idea for a while right? Just trying to make it perfect is the real struggle. I do hope you like the small build up I made and I DID make it much longer than intended. Also the Smut IS on its way so please do indulge and keep reading!   
> I've decided to make it a little slice of life. Makes it a little less depressive, amirite?   
> Anyways Please enjoy.
> 
> OH AND BTW! I thought the song Shut Up and Kiss me by Reece Mastin suited this chapter well. Give it a listen. Its really pop like but its adorable!

_Out in the crowd, it's the middle of the night_

_Everybody's looking at you_

_Familiar faces but nothing seems to phase me It's all about me and you_

_Yeah, the night is still young We gotta have some fun_

_We'll leave it all behind now I'm not saying I'm mister right_

_But leave without a fight I gotta make a move somehow_

_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight_

_Let's turn out all the lights now_

_Make out on your bedroom floor_

_No I don't wanna say good bye_

_Wishing for the spot light_

_Missing on your bedroom floor_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_No need to tease me_

_You don't need to say no more_

_Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me_

_Kissing on your bedroom floor_

_So what you think are we on the same page_

_Cause I don't wanna play the same game_

_So Roll a dice we don't need to think twice_

_You're gonna beat me every time we play_

_Yeah, the night is still young_

_We gotta have some fun_

_We'll leave it all behind now I'm not saying I'm mister right_

_But leave without a fight I gotta make a move somehow_

_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight_

_Let's turn out all the lights now_

_Make out on your bedroom floor_

_No I don't wanna say good bye Wishing for the spot light_

_Missing on your bedroom floor_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_No need to tease me_

_You don't need to say no more_

_Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me_

_Kissing on your bedroom floor_

_Let's save the best for the darkness_

_Give me just a little bit more_

_Don't say that you can resist me_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Tonight let's turn out all the lights now_

_Make out on your bedroom floor_

_No I don't wanna say good bye_

_Wishing for the spot light_

_Missing on your bedroom floor I don't wanna waste tonight_

_Let's turn out all the lights now_

_Make out on your bedroom floor_

_No I don't wanna say good bye_

_Wishing for the spot light_

_Missing on your bedroom floor_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_No need to tease me_

_You don't need to say no more_

_Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me_

_Kissing on your bedroom floor_

_Shut up and kiss me No need to tease me_

_You don't need to say no more_

_Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me Kissing on your bedroom floor_

The sun's rays pushed themselves through the satin curtains, causing a warm glow to fill your room. A light summer breeze blew through the cracked window and the smell of the fresh rain awakened your senses. Opening one eyelid you checked the time on your phone, it was 9am. About the time your farm help was expected. There was a knock on your bedroom door. Who the hell could that be? “Miss y/n?” It was Ignis?   
“Y...yeah just a second please.” Tightening a bath robe around your waist Ignis was dressed in his crownsguard raiment once more. “What is it?” Fixing his glasses on the curve of his nose a light pink dusted his cheeks, beginning to speak in a well mannered accent.  
“I am here to pay for the caravan we sought refuge in last night. Its the least we could do for your immense hospitality.” He disturbed my peace for this?  
You shook your head “Consider it a token of appreciation. There is no problem. Couldn't you have just talked to the girl out there?” You expressed your lack of clothing to him before Prompto, fully dressed, leaving the bedroom across the hall from you.   
“Hey! You're...a..wake!” He stuttered, still wincing at the wound on his waist. Quickly withdrawing his outstretched arm. He also eyed you up and down. You didn't blame him, your robe left little to the imagination. With another exasperated sigh you spoke up.  
“Let me get dressed, I'll be out in a moment.” you dressed in a simple pair of denim cut offs and a white tank top, dressing relatively decent even given your day off. Walking down the steps you pull your h/l into a loose ponytail and were greeted by the prince and his retinue your eyes darting directly to Prompto's gleaming blue eyes. You sighed ready to speak before you were interrupted.   
“Sorry for waking you” Noctis spoke, wearing that same bored expression. Ignoring the apology you crossed your arms and used your best mothering voice.   
“Prompto isn't to be going anywhere today. As much as you should all go I think you should all take the time to relax. Your friend here is in no condition to be doing any battling. I noticed that this morning.” Prompto scratched the back of his head (in horrible attempt.) With embarrassment. The boys were silent for a few short moments, having what seemed like a discussion with just their eyes. Prompto's eye gleaming with hope, Noctis giving a loose desire for a rest and Gladio nodded to Ignis before the advisor turned to speak.  
Ignis cancelled the silence in an annoyed sigh, “Well Prompto does not seem fit for battle, you did also agree to lend us a ride with the chocobos.” You had completely forgotten about the deal, giggling to yourself. You noticed the excitement lighting up in everyone's eyes. “I suppose a day off is in order.” Prompto's eyes light up even brighter than before, resisting the need to jump up in excitement. You nodded with a smiled and offered to fix up a quick breakfast before heading out on the Chocobos. 

The kitchen smelled of freshly cooked meats and veggies for a light brunch, along with packing up some sandwiches and waters for a light meal later on in the day. You hummed placing everything in a tanned basket, Ignis coming through the screen doors, hearing the boys chattering among themselves. “Perhaps you need a hand?” Ignis smiled rolling up his sleeves and placing his gloves in his back pocket.   
“There...there isn't any need to...”   
“I insist. Besides, I enjoy a good moment of cooking a good meal. And the silence between the walls of a kitchen. “ He took in the scent of the drifting smell of stir fry and the aromas of freshly picked vegetables.   
“Well if you insist.... I still need the chicken seasoned and cut. That is our meal before we head out.” You didn't have to tell the man twice. You admired his handy work as he skillfully took the meat and cutting it smoothly a small smile stitching on his thin lips. A natural scent of ebony and spice stirred through your nostrils and you felt a faint blush brush your cheeks. He was undoubtedly handsome. Shaking your head from your drifting thoughts you finished up packing up the rest of required items for the day's adventures and brunch was done just after.

“Thanks for the hand.” You smiled pulling out plates to dish out the meals to the other waiting guests.   
“Honestly it was nice. I must say, you have good taste in meal preparations and ways to cook them. We must try this again.”  
“Absolutely!” Calling everyone, Gladio and Prompto smiled gratefully while a sigh left the Prince's mouth. “Whats HIS problem?” You whispered quietly to Ignis, his sigh follow Noctis's.   
“He's not a fan of the vegetables. But he WILL eat them.” Green eyes leered with intimidation only making the guy sigh even loudly.   
“Yeah yeah, thanks for the lunch.” You shook your head with a light chuckle.   
“I could make something else...”   
“Nah, Noct will eat it. Right buddy?” Gladio pushed the boy serving out himself his own dish. Shortly everyone is scarfing down their plates, and at the ready to leave for the day.

The farm help had the chocobos readied and saddled for everyone. Four chocobos, including your self proclaimed black chocobo; Sylvester. “Why is there only four?” Prompto asked taking a stand next to you.   
“Because, you're riding with me. You're still too injured to do much.” Placing a warm hand on the sunshine's shoulder he sighed against the warmth. He wasn't sure to be pleased or upset. The pros definitive out weighed the cons when he realized this was an opportunity for him to be up close and so much more personal, holding you closely to his body. The wound in his side still burned with the sensation of being cut open and itched as the part began to scab over; causing a large amount of discomfort. As you wondered back out with the baskets of food with Ignis you roped the equipment up with the chocobos and encouraged everyone to climb onto their designated birds. They all chirped in distinctive pleasure and joy as each of the boys tried to find a comfortable way to sit on the giant birds.   
You offered Prompto a hand as you sat on yours, but to save his dignity, in a painful stride got up behind you letting his hands rest on his own thighs. His warmth more than welcoming.   
“Keep note when riding, be sure your hips move with the chocobo. It will making riding a lot smoother. Do not tug on the feathers and do not, I repeat DO NOT be forceful or rough. Alright lets go!” Given your chocobo was slightly larger doubling on Sylvester was no problem at all. As he began to move down towards the dirt road heading to the race track, shakily Prompto pulled his arms around your waist and his face towered over your shoulder. The closeness caused your loins to coil almost out of control. 

 

 

The breeze lightly stirred through the groves surrounding the trails you and the group started down. Each person trotted with their Chocobos just as you had instructed. As you watched everyone enjoy their rides you didn't realized the stuttering mess Prompto had become holding you tightly from behind. In attempt to speak, you heard him squeak, nervous and in distress. “I'm sorry to have you doubling with me, but its for your well being. Sylvester is a little gentler which makes it for smoother ride. But perhaps I'll let you ride for a bit on your own once we reach our destination.” You sighed, shaking your head. “I just wished you would be a little more careful Hun.” Your kind words took Prompto by complete surprise but he just kept close to you, taking in your natural sweet scent. As the brush began to grow thicker along the winding paths the natural dirt paths began almost invisible until you took a sudden turn through a giant bush. Pushing through the thick leaves ahead of you revealed a large grassy area that extended far out into dipping hills in the distance. Another few meters ahead laid beds of flowers and shrubs holding rare vegetation and rare ingredients. Hidden far into the far right corner was a rock formation and a grove surrounding a large pond with a pouring waterfall. A dock just coming off the left it. Brush and lustrous trees surrounded this little haven and pine spiked through your senses. Everyone's eyes were wide with amazement. “This is amazing!” Prompto cried out, fascination twinkling in his beautiful blue hughs. Matching the skies day. You smiled warmly offering him a hand down. Lightly wincing he made his own way down and you watched the eyes of everyone continuing to stare in wonder.   
“How did you find this place? Its so hidden.” Gladio prodded looking up at the succession on your face.  
“It was mostly by accident really. One day when I was out on the race track Sylvester had followed a peculiar scent down this way. Turns out a little further out from those flower beds is a huge place for chocobos to graze. All natural ingredients we even use in some of our dishes. When I feel like I need to get away I come here to relax, hence the set up camp.” The rock had a large tent and few chairs around a pit, a couple of tables and cooking implements. “I know this may not seem like much to do you here but I'm sure you'll find something.” You hopped off of sylvester and he trotted off with the other chocobos to graze in the fields further below. The sun crept lightly through the breaks of the trees but the lot of you still shaded among st the trees, you watch from your blanket of grass as Prompto took continuous shots of the fields and far off hills that looked out to the horizon to see a small glimpse of the Disc of Cauthess. The sound of the tinkling waters of the waterfall filled you ears as you felt a sudden presence appear by your side in a light sigh. It was none other than Gladio with a book in hand and a pair of reading glasses sitting on his face. “This is one hell of a wonder. Even Iggy is enjoying himself. Looks like he took a gander off to where the Chocobos are and Noctis even found a spot to fish. Why are you doing all of this?” Gladio's voice rumbled deeply from his chest and a light tint crossed your face as you caught Prompto waving at you with a child like grin across his face. You sigh and sat up. halfheartedly laughing.  
“Ah you caught me. It seems like a little much huh? Truth is... I was so relieved to find out the prince was alive. In fact, you were all the first insomnians I've seen since the fall....that maybe I just got carried away. However... like anyone else whose done their research knows what the true king's future is like, and I want him to enjoy those small things.” You looked up at Gladio his amber eyes warming up showing a spark of sincerity. “Its cheesy, but even so, Luna wishes these moments for him. Its the least I could do to pay her back for her great generosity.” Gladio was silent for another few short moments.  
“For someone who just lost everything a few months ago, you have a strong heart and a good head on your shoulders. Noct is still just a kid, and the whole world is on his shoulders. But we all appreciate everything you've done.” and he smiled. Silence grew between the two of you as you continued to watch Prompto with a doting smile, his excitement growing oh-so contagiously. However after sometime he grew a little exhausted and wondered to where you sat, capturing your image staring off into the skies nimbus clouds. Calling for a light breeze, time rolling into the early afternoon. Dreamily he stared for a few seconds until he noticed a pair of shining e/c staring at him, making him blush lightly before finally sitting next to you.  
“I still can't believe this place exists, its beautiful. I'd camp more often if everywhere was like this!” He swung his arm across your shoulders, eagerly showing you the pictures he had taken. You looked at them, amazed on how well he could capture something so simple and make it look so surreal. His closeness was comforting, like a blanket on a winters day. His scent of citrus was intoxicating and you wanted to stay like this forever. As the two of you spent the few moments looking through the photos Prompto whipped out his phone to take a few selfies of the two of you. Making silly faces and smiles, even one kissing him on the cheek. The world for those moments, disappeared. You were unknowingly being watched by the others, a smile plastered on Noctis's face.   
A sudden clearing of Ignis's throat broke through the laughter of you and blonde as he held the basket of food up. “I don't suppose we should eat lunch.” The two of you looked up and nodded.  
“I'm starved!” You stood up, offering a hand to Prompto. He stared with quiet sigh and you could have sworn you saw him bite his lip lightly before taking your hand in his; hoisting him up to his feet. Holding your hand only a split second too long, both blushing like crazy. “L..lets eat.” You spoke sheepishly before he followed without a second thought.   
Ignis placed all the sandwiches out on the plastic table and setting up the waters and plates. You looked at the well set table and you giggled. “Why? It just sandwiches and we're in the middle of no where.” Pointing out the flawless table set up quiet snickers followed after.   
“She's got a point specs,” The prince spoke stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.   
“There is never a wrong time to have a proper table etiquette.” Adjusting his glasses the rest of you grabbed your food and waters, reclining into the camping chairs laid out. “On a side note, I found a bunch of new ingredients to add to our menu. Y/n I do hope you don't mind I hand picked some things.”   
“No problem!” You spoke with you mouth half full. 

With the day slowly passing the bunch of you, Gladio insisted you should all take the night and camp out in the area. Everyone including Noctis agreed. So everyone besides you and Prompto headed back for more supplies like drinks and their own tent to set up in the haven. It was just you and the blonde and your nerves began to raise faster faster than you had imagined. For a while you had your eyes closed trying to taking unnoticed deep breathes as Prompto snuck more shots of you admiring everything about you. He had to admit that he couldn't resist staring at you, how you crinkled your nose when it was itchy even when you yawned from the exhausting and busy day; or even the way the world would get so much brighter when you giggled at the silly things he did. He wanted to hear that laugh always, to even the day he died. He scooted next to you, making you open one eye to the sudden shade hovering over you. “Can I help you?” You smiled. You looked closely at him examining the cute freckles that dotted his face and the light tint of pink dusting his cheeks.   
“Actually you can!” He stood up confidently. More or less much more proudly. “I need you to keep me company, and possibly a modelfortherestofmyshots!” Prompto spoke with a mumble of embarrassment afraid of the answer. A model huh? You thought with a small mischievous smile etching your lips.   
“Sure, I suppose I could do that!” The boy's eyes lit up immediately, eagerly pulling you by the arm towards the pond. The brush made the pond a little more private, setting the perfect scene for aesthetic photos. However, as the two of you grew closer to the pond your heart began to sputter. Without a thought you never realized what it had considered. Was this his plan to get you all alone this whole time? Although the sun was hot the grasp from Prompto's soft hands caused your body to set on fire. The way he smiled at you, almost had you shielding your eyes. Why is it like this?

 

\--------Back with the boys-----

“Did you really need both of us to tag along?” Noctis yawned, clearly displeased with hauling more needed equipment. Slinging Prompto's bag over his shoulder.   
“Its clear that Gladio planned on giving those two some alone time. Even a blind man can see through his tricks. Maybe not those two.”  
“Well I hope the kid is using this time wisely.” Gladio chuckled lightly as he pulled the tent over his shoulders.

 

“Yes! Right on that rock. Sit just like that! PERFECT! You look... stunning...” He whispered to himself snapping the shots. The look on Prompto's face made you curious if this was purely innocent or if it was all part of a scheme. Nevertheless you were happy, having hell of a time. As you leaned back on a rock in front of the flowing waterfall the coolness emitting from the waters and the rock cooled the skin that was heated. You never realized how hot you really were. Once Prompto had his fill of pictures the two of you rested your feet in the water. Talking with the remainder of alone time. “You know... I'm happy that I got to see you again.” You could feel the water mover under your feet, the cooling sensation running through your whole body. “I've liked you... for as long as I could remember.” His words struck you from out of no where. A blush crept on your face. He continued to speak as you sat silently, speechless. Unsure for his next words. You looked up to see his nervous frame almost shake. Clearly afraid to say the wrong thing. Then an idea popped into your mind, the anxiety of the moment almost too unbearable. You stood up, not saying a word. Pulling your shorts down, and dived into the depths of the pond allowing the water wash over, relieving you of the flushed and faint state you were ready to succumb to.  
“You should really join in Prom. It feels AMAZING!” You jumped allowing your almost bare chest fall out of your shirt, catching him off guard. Soon after an uneasy expression laid plainly on his face. Concern rose to your face immediately. Swimming towards the blonde you pushed yourself between his knees giving him your best doe eyes. “Whats up?” Placing a hand on his, you watched as he choked down the lump sitting in his throat.  
“I...its nothing really. Go on and enjoy the water.” He shyly looked away before you grasped his hand and tried pulling him in. Definitely stronger than he looks. “W..what the hell?!”   
“I won't take no for answer! Just jump in. There's nothing to hide. And wouldn't be the first time I've seen your body.” You nonchalantly spoke swimming over the the small island in the middle of the water sitting up watching him only a few feet away. “Besides, you're going to leave me here all by myself... Half naked in a body of water?” You spoke, turning around to unhinged your bra from underneath the spaghetti strap tank top throwing the piece of cloth over to Prompto. His eyes nearly falling out of his head.   
“B....be right there!” For a few short moments he was hesitant to pull the clothing off his body. First his vest then his muscle shirt. It revealed the scaring of his wound but definitely the muscle on his stomach. He was slender but he wasn't a stick, no he was muscular even to his now barely legs. He dived into the water a shiver left his lips but soon after a smile. “Wow! It feels amazing!” He dipped into the water to appear up close to you. Almost too close, his lips nearly touching yours. Boy was that silence deafening.   
“Boop.” You placed your finger on his nose before disappearing under the water. To be frank you wanted to cease the moment but reality had you thinking for a moment. This boy just came back into your life, right? Not only that but he is risking life and limb for his best friend for the one true king. You needed to be realistic for just the moment. Before letting your hormones get the best of you. Pulling out of the water for a breath, you expected to hit the sweet breeze that passed through the trees. No it wasn't that, it was the sweet light grasp of a pair of strong hands along the curve of your waist. It literally took your breath away; in shock if you will. Turning you looked into eyes oh so daring and all so familiar. “H..hi” You stuttered. He seemed so unsure. Much like you were. If you two close this gap you both knew, there was no going back. Your hands found refuge on his pectorals, just his sweet innocence staring into you. You brushed a strand of his blonde hair out of his face, he was cute with his hair like this. You bit your lip as Prompto brushed the bottom of your lip with his thumb, and it was like your body had made up its mind and you pulled him into a sweet lasting kiss. Unlike anything else, this wasn't innocent but passionate and hungry. It was like this kiss was all he needed to save him from starving. In a quick motion Prompto lifted you up on the small grassy island in the middle of the body of water. Laying you back, kissing your clothed torso to the bridge of your breasts and back to kissing you on the lips. A soft moan slipped from you tongue as he pushed further letting his wet muscle feel the crevasses of your mouth. With your hands lazily planted on his chest you felt the panic of his heart, much so how you felt. However your clouded mind couldn't stop, your body and heart wanted this. Your mind wanted nothing to do with a relationship. Sometimes listening to your heart was the way it had to go. Noctis definitely gave you his blessing. Your mind began to race, and Prompto ended is lavishing over your body. Concern in his eyes.   
“Di..did I do something wrong?” He sat up, sheepishly.   
“Its nothing like that...Everything is amazing its just. Are you sure about this?” You looked down. Someone needed to say something. This whole time you felt the unsure.   
“I've never been so sure y/n! Its not even because I want you in THAT way... but... I super like you and stuff.. and.” He was tripping over his own words, and if that wasn't the sweetest and cutest thing you didn't know what was.  
“Not that way...But...You know being a part of helping Noctis in his journey and stuff...What if I never see you again?” You eyes began to well up. Feeling it burn. “I don't want to do this, have this amazing connection and not see you for another three years. I need to know you're in for the long haul...Prompto I...”  
“Guys! We're back! You better be wearing your clothes.!” Gladio's voice roared spooking the two of you.   
“Damn it! They're back already?!” Prompto cursed under his breathe. You sighed and jumped back into the water.   
“Looks like it.” You spoke shrugging, swimming to shore.   
“Where are they? They're not in the tent...” Noctis spoke as the two of you walked back to camp hair wet, dishevelled and flushed faces. The stars were beginning to claim the night, Ignis set up his stove and brought out some ingredients for a much needed dinner. Gladio was pitching the tent and the two of you shivered by the fire you helped start. “So you two went from a swim huh?” Prompto placed his camera on a table and smiled.   
“Yeah!It was super nice!” He's acting like nothing happened?! A bit of anger flared up your heart. You were just about to spill your thoughts, your feelings and this happens. Great! See you in another three years. “Don't you agree y/n?” You were staring into your own world when Prompto spoke your name.  
“Oh..y..yeah.” You climbed into your tent to change into something a little much comfier. You dressed in a pair of yoga pants a light tank top and a light sweater to guard from the bugs. Plus lack of bra. You pulled out you hair from the initial ponytail it was in and shook out your strands loose and exited the tent to smell an incredible aroma.   
“Its smells so good! Was there anything you wanted help with Ignis?” You rolled up your sleeves ready to help out but he out stretched a hand.   
“There will be none of that. We've decided you've done more than enough. Please relax, it IS your day off isn't it?” He smiled. The first time you saw him smile in fact.   
“Yeah! Come sit.” Gladio motioned over to a chair between him and Prompto offering you a cooler. Taking it without a second thought and chugging it down. You needed to take the edge off. “Woah calm down turbo.” He laughed and handed you another. This one you took your time.  
“Guess I was thirsty. “Shrugging you lean back. You turned to see Prompto smiling, flipping through the photos he took of the two of you... on his phone. Maybe... he really wants something? Its just the whole long distance thing. You don't think you could let it fly. You sighed and put the thought behind you and joined in with the group.   
“So Noct, ready to get your ass kicked in King's Knight tonight?” Gladio nudged.  
“Whats that?” You pried curiosity in your eyes.  
You looked at the guys. All was silent but the crackling fire and the sizzling of the meat Ignis was cooking. They all turned to look at you, almost primal.   
“Its a game! Its great! Do want to learn?” Prompto chimed slinging his arm over you once more.   
“I mean sure” You shrugged taking a sip of your drink.  
“After dinner then, it is decided we will play a game.”

 

With your tummies filled and a couple more drinks in everyone's system you were elbows deep in a round of Kings knight, and winning to boot. “What!? No way! There is no way you're winning!” Prompto pout looking over at you with a shit eating grin on your face.   
“Beginners luck?” You chuckled. Locking in your third win of the night.  
“Man, I'm done. I'm going to bed.” Noctis yawned. Turning in for the night.  
“Same.” The two others grumbled.  
“Sore losers!” You stuck your tongue out.   
“Prompto please go to bed at a decent time, We have an early start.” Ignis spoke before disappearing into the tent. Just like that your mood was ruined.

Then there was a dark, sad silence. The bursting sparks of the fire breaking through the wholes. You stared deeply into the fire, lost in thought Prompto tried to dig for the words. “Look, here is why it won't work. You are part of the crownsguard plain and simple. I will be alone still... it'll be like we're not even a thing. You'll be gone all of the time, and it will hurt; the both of us. Hell we barely know each other. But I feel like I've known you forever. I really like you, but its just... it wont work.” Your eyes narrowed into the coals of the slowly dying flame. Tears pouring from your eyes. They burned your throat as you held in to a pleading sob. You wanted to curl into his lap and cry so hard but those boys were close nor you had no idea if they slept lightly or not.   
“I understand.” That's all he said. Standing up he walked to the ledge of the haven and wiped his face sat down and just stared up. Was he crying? You could leave it there, or you could fall to the desire and pry for more And as human nature had intended. You followed the curiosity.   
“Just that?” You sat with him. The moon was full, bright; letting off enough light for you to see the relaxed and calm face of Prompto. For that moment he looked mature, strong and hell even majestic. Was he holding in his emotions?  
“Well what else do expect to hear? Sounds to me you already made up your mind.” Prompto looked at you sincerely. You never said that did you? You were just scared. “Hell I'm scared as hell too you know. I can face death and not blink, but then I see your face and I just can't even. I freeze, so afraid to say the wrong things.” Leaning back he soaked in the moons rays eyes closed. You just listened. “When I saw you yesterday, my heart felt so full. I couldn't handle it. I was so happy to see you. This girl that haunts my dreams, is here in front of me. Ya know?” It was like he was taking the words right out of your mouth. “I know that I'm part of the crownsguard and I wouldn't be able to see you very much but... to know that even I have something no- someone to fight for. Every moment is worth it.” Your heart throbbed. Is he for real? His words were becoming deafening, you could barely hear him over your heart screaming against your chest. 'JUST KISS HIM ALREADY'  
“Promise me something.” You spoke looking at him.  
“Anything.”   
“Be sure, the next time I see you isn't going to be three years from now.”   
“Just shut up and kiss me.” Deeper, hungrier, thirstier than before. A moan spilling from your lips, Prompto taking no time making quick work of your sweater pulling down the zipper pulling the fabric from your shoulders.   
“Lets take this somewhere a little more private?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know i'm not a great writer so any tips would help.  
> I hope it was good guys!


End file.
